Broken Hearts
by koolskeleton95
Summary: When sixteen year old Frisk gets her heart broken for the first time, Sans and Papyrus do their best to help their favourite human feel better.


Hi everyone!

So this is my first Undertale fanfic, I've recently just become obsessed with this game and I cannot get enough of it!

 _Frisk is female in this story._

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sans, is something wrong with the human?"

Papyrus's lowered voice spoke as the two skeleton brothers stood in the doorway of Frisk's bedroom. The human, now sixteen years old, was hiding under her blanket, only visible through the dim light coming from the hallway as a lump in the middle of her bed. She had been there all day, only emerging to go to the bathroom occasionally. Not even Toriel could convince her to come out and bake a pie with her.

Sans sighed, his arms folded in front of him as he leaned against the doorframe, "Some dumb kid broke her heart," he replied, looking over at the lump under the bedsheets.

It had happened just yesterday. Frisk had come home from school in tears, thrown her backpack onto the couch and rushed upstairs to her room. Toriel had gone after her, concerned for the child. Sans had stood outside of Frisk's bedroom and listened to her sob to Toriel about what had happened. Jimmy? Jack? Jason? Whatever the kid's name was, had dumped her. Sans wasn't sure how long they had been dating, but he never liked the kid. He always seemed a little too _handsy_ for Sans' liking.

Papyrus's facial expression turned concerned, his brow bone raising slightly, "Oh? Should I go and get Dr Alphys? Can she help?"

Sans chuckled softly, "Nah Pap, this isn't something a doctor can fix. Nice thought though," he told the taller skeleton with a warm smile.

Papyrus's brow bone furrowed for a moment. He turned to look back at the human-shaped lump before an idea came to him, "I know!" he raised a finger to the ceiling, "I will make the human some of my world famous spaghetti! It will be sure to fix her right up!"

Sans chuckled again, opening his mouth to stop his brother but he was already rushing down the stairs, his cape flying out behind him. Sans shook his head softly and laughed to himself as he began to hear the clattering of several pots and pans. He moved away from his leaning position on the doorframe and entered Frisk's room, walking towards the lump on the bed and softly sitting down on the edge.

"Kid," he whispered, reaching a hand out and laying it gently on top of the lump.

Nothing.

"Frisk," he tried again, squeezing his hand gently on the blanket.

Still nothing.

He frowned and slowly pulled back the blanket, revealing a mess of long brown hair and eventually… a sleeping Frisk. He smiled softly, noting how peaceful she looked. His smile faltered however when he noticed a crumpled up tissue held in her fist and the small wet patches on her pillow beside her face.

Sans's eye flashed blue, briefly lighting up the dark room. He wanted nothing more than to go and give that stupid kid a bad time for breaking his Frisk's heart. But he knew that's not what Frisk would want so he would hold off… for now. He sighed and lightly ran a hand through Frisk's hair, his hand coming to rest on the side of her head.

"Little Frisk…" he called softly, his thumb stroking gently.

The human frowned in her sleep momentarily before her eyes fluttered open. A confused expression formed on her face until her eyes met Sans's.

"Hey kid," Sans whispered.

Those two words alone were enough for Frisk's eyes to fill up with tears once more, her face crumpling as she descended into sobs again.

Sans's chest tightened and his eyes turned sad as he watched her begin to cry, "Ah kid, c'mon please don't cry. You know I hate seeing those tears," he pleaded as he moved underneath the blankets to wrap both arms around her.

Frisk's hand clutched at his jacket as she buried her face in his chest, feeling the skeleton's hands rubbing up and down her back comfortingly.

"I'm just so… sad," she whimpered quietly.

Sans sighed softly, "I know… I know, but you're gonna be okay, trust me. You don't need some dumb kid who doesn't know what's good for him, alright? He's not worth crying over."

Frisk used her tissue to wipe her eyes as she nodded lightly.

"I know it hurts," Sans continued, "And it will hurt… maybe for a while, but you've got me. You've got Toriel… and Alphys and Undyne. You've even got Pap making you spaghetti right now."

Frisk giggled softly at that, and now that he mentioned it, she could hear Papyrus downstairs singing in the kitchen.

"We're all here for you, kid. No matter what, you've got us," the skeleton finished, resting his chin on top of Frisk's head.

Frisk's sobbing began to subside and she wiped her eyes once more. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sans's cheekbone, making him faintly blush a light blue as he smiled and chuckled, resting his skull against her forehead.

"Sans! Is the human awake yet? I have a ton of spaghetti down here… a skele- _ton_! Nyeh-heh-heh!... oh my god I'm turning into you," Papyrus's voice came from downstairs, making Frisk giggle.

The two of them climbed out of the bed and began to make their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen and found Toriel and Papyrus waiting for them. Toriel smiled gratefully at Sans as she wrapped an arm around Frisk.

"Oh Frisk I am so happy to see you up. Are you hungry? Papyrus has made you some spaghetti," she said comfortingly as she lead Frisk over to the table where, sure enough, a plate piled high with spaghetti was waiting for her.

Frisk smiled, "Thanks, Pap."

"Anytime, human. I don't know if this spaghetti will fix your broken heart, but I know for certain that it will fix that empty stomach of yours!" Papyrus told her, patting the top of her head.

Frisk looked around at her non-human family and her heart swelled.

For a moment, she forgot all about her broken heart.

For a moment, she felt happy.

For a moment, she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

Did you like it? Would you want more? Let me know, reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
